Overcoming Obstacles
by EclareDegrassi
Summary: It's one year later, Eli and Clare are totally in love, but will certain obstacles come in the way of their relationship? Will some girl named Abbi try and get in the way? Eli/Fitz feud. DISONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

I was sitting up against my locker waiting for the bell to ring so I could go to class. I couldn't have been happier when Clare decided to join me.

"Morning Eli!" she said beaming. It reminded me of the time last year when she said the exact same thing, but I shot her down. This was the day after our first kiss.

"Good morning to you, you seem happy!"

"I am!"

"What happened?"

"Can't a girl be happy for no reason at all?" I gave her a smirk. "My parents finally stopped fighting for one night and we had a rather pleasant family dinner!"

"That's great but I think I can make you even happier,"

"Really, and just how will you do that?" I didn't feel the need to respond. I just went in for the kiss. I was trying to take her breath away but instead she took mine.

"Wow," We stood there for another five minutes or so just gazing into each other's eyes.

"Um… hey Eli." I snapped my head around to see a familiar face. "Sorry if I'm interrupting.

"Abbi… what are you doing here?"

"I go to this school too, dumbass."

"Right, you just never talk to me in school."

" Whatever. You must be Clare." Abbi said reaching her hand out to Clare.

"Yeah… and you are?" Clare responded not returning the gesture. Oh crap… Clare is threatened by Abbi, the lead singer of my band.

"I'm Abbi,"

"Abbi, why are you talking to me? You had to have gone out of your way to find me at school, we never even pass each other in the halls."

"Yeah, I'm grounded. So no phone privileges, so I couldn't text you. And I also can't make it tonight." Oh crap… I knew I should've of told Clare about my band, but I knew she'd be threatened by Abbi. And of course, it all unravels. My secret band is exposed, along with our hot lead singer.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as Abbi was out of sight Clare began questioning me. "What was she talking about?"

"She can't make it to band practice tonight."

"Since when are you in a band?"

"This summer." I decided to just answer all her questions without fighting it.

"I didn't even know you could play an instrument!" This one surprised me, she's been in my room at least twenty times, surely she must have seen my guitar.

"I'm sorry..."

"Who else is in this band?"

"Adam plays the-"

"So Adam was in on it too?"

"Clare..."

"Who else?"

"Dalton, he's the drummer, but he doesn't go to Degrassi. And Abbi's the lead singer, and I'm the guitarist."

"Why didn't you tell me about this band?"

I knew this was coming, I had to think of something, Clare would be offended if she knew the _real_ reason I kept it a secret. "I'm waiting?"

"Umm... You see... I had this plan to wait until we got our first gig and I was gonna blindfold you, and take you to it, I thought you would like that." That was pretty good, that's actually something I would do.

"Aww... that's kinda sweet."

"So you're not mad?"

"Now that I've heard the reason, no."

"Well in that case, you wanna come to band practice tonight?"

"I'd love to." The bell rang. "Walk me to class?"

"Anything for my biggest fan."

**Sorry, this chapter wasn't that good. In the next chapter you'll find out how band practice goes. But I need at least three reviews to publish the next chapter. Good or bad, I need to know what I'm doing wrong if I want to fix it!**


	3. Chapter 3

Whether I wanted to admit it or not, I was dreading band practice tonight. Just the thoughts of Clare being there instead of Abbi made me feel a little uncomfortable. I was wondering if Abbi was considering sneaking out to go to band practice, that's definitely something she would do. I was hoping she would. I liked being around Abbi, she was always so funny and full of positive energy. She was a totally cool punk rock chick who knew how to have fun. On the other hand Clare is definitely the sunshine of my life. I sat beside my bed trying to decide who was more full of energy. I decided on Clare, she wore flower tops and had short light brown curly hair. Whereas Abbi dressed a little more like me, but she had dark, pin-straight hair with streaks of blonde, and wore black skinny jeans.

I was getting rather bored waiting until it was time to leave for band practice when all of a sudden Clare called.

"Hey Sweetie!" This was a nickname I called her on occasion.

"Eli, yeah just realized I have no idea where your band practice is!"

"Don't worry, I'll pick you up around 7:00."

"Thanks Eli."

"No problem." I looked at the clock, it was almost 6:15. I sighed and decided to listen to some music. The time passed rather quickly while listening to the Dead Hands.

"I see your patterns, and I can't match it. Just trace the lines on, your paisley jacket!" This was my favorite song by them. I checked the time once the song had ended. 6:57. Crap! It only took me five minutes to get to Clare's, but I was still mad at myself for being two minutes late to pick Clare up.

I rang the doorbell and Clare answered, her eyes were a little puffy, I could tell she'd been crying.

"What's wrong?" I asked terrified.

"N-nothing… can we just get in the car?"

"Sure…" I said headed for the car. I opened the door for her. I went around and got in the driver's seat. I leaned in to kiss Clare, but she backed away. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"My dad… he hit my mom…"

"No! Clare I'm so sorry!"

"It's fine, can we just go, I need to get my mind off of this."

"Whatever you say," I said while putting the car in reverse and backing out of her driveway.

We arrived at Dalton's house for band auditions and when we walked inside, I was glad to see Abbi did sneak out.

"Eli, dude, you brought the girlfriend?" Dalton asked.

"So did you Dalton." I responded with a smirk, Abbi was his girlfriend.

"Yeah but my girl's the lead singer!" he said giving Abbi a kiss on the cheek. I decided to give Clare a kiss also.

"Alright that's it, next time I'm bringing Fiona!" Adam was obviously annoyed with all the mushiness in the room.

"You do that Adam!" Clare said. I put my arm around her.

"Okay, I think it's time to do a sound check!" Abbi said suddenly. I took my arm off Clare.

"Hey Adam, you wanna help me get my guitar from Morty?"

"Sure thing Eli." He responded as we both headed out to my hearse. It had started to rain. "Really?" he said as I reached into the back seat and handed him my guitar case.

"Ah, it's just a little precipitation!" I told him.

"Aren't you afraid your guy-liner's gonna smear?"

"That's enough out of you Rocky!" I said giving him a playful shove. "Let's just go inside and do sound check.

"I still can't believe you brought Clare along! I thought you weren't gonna tell her?"

"Yeah well she found out, and I had to tell a little lie."

"Yeah and if she finds out you lied your just gonna get into even more trouble!"

"She's not my mom! You worry too much anyways!" I said while grabbing my music sheets. "I think we got everything," I said protecting the music sheets from the rain.

Once we were back inside they appeared to have everything set up. I had two amps; I kept one at Dalton's house so I wouldn't have to lug it back and forth. I plugged my guitar in and played a few chords to make sure everything was working. Dalton was pounding on his drums while Abbi sang her vocal exercises into the microphone to warm up.

"Let's play 'Shadows of the Night' to warm up!" Abbi signaled for me to start playing, I started the song out then Dalton and Adam joined in for the intro before Abbi started singing.

As soon as the song was finished I asked Clare "So what'd you think?"

"You guys are pretty good!" she said cheerfully.

"Thanks!" Abbi said.

"Pretty good?" said Dalton. "We're frickin' awesome!"

"Okaaay…" said Abbi.

"I guess you are pretty great!" said Clare. I felt relieved knowing Clare liked our band. I was so afraid she would think we sounded too gloomy.

"Alright, what song should we play next?" Adam asked.

"Actually I think I should probably get home before my parents notice I snuck out." Abbi said disappointedly. "Sorry!" Most pointless band practice ever.

"No it's fine…" Dalton added giving her a kiss.

"Well I'll see you guys later! Next week same time! I'm only grounded for a week!"

"Bye Abbi!" Adam said waving goodbye. As soon as she was out the door Adam added "No offense Dalton, but Abbi is hot!"

"Eh, watch it little buddy or I might have to kick your ass"

"No need to start a fight gentleman!" I looked over at Clare and could tell she was starting to wonder if _I_ thought she was hot. "What she would do now that we're without a lead singer?"

"I don't know we could head to the Dot for some coffee."

"I hate coffee!" Dalton added.

"Maybe we could just hang out here for a while." Adam suggested.

"Yeah, why not?" Clare added.

"Cool, but there's nothing to do here." Dalton stated.

"He makes a point!" I said. "How about we catch a movie?"

"Sounds good to me!" said Dalton.

"Alright let's go!"

**Sorry, I didn't really know how to end it! And I'm also sorry the first two chapters were really short. I'll have PLENTY of time to work on my stories this week, I should have chapters 4 and maybe even 5 up by about 3:00 tomorrow. Coming up next chapter: After the movies, Clare decides she doesn't want to go back home to her parents fighting so she decides to spend the night at Eli's! But I'll try and post chapters four and five at the same time! But I need three more reviews before I can post either! Be 100% honest!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! So sorry, I thought I had Chapter 4 up, but I got on this morning and found out Chapter 4 was the same as Chapter 2! So to make up for it, I'm gonna post all the way up to seven posted at the same time I post this!**

We decided to see 'Demons from Hell', Clare was against it, but it got her in my lap a few times. Not gonna lie, I really enjoyed that part but in the middle of the movie we snuck out of the theater to make out. After the movie I drove her home.

"Bye Clare-bear!" I said leaning in for a kiss, I was expecting the kiss to be a quick good-bye kiss, but she pulled me closer to her. I love it when she's spontaneous.

I put my hand on the back of her head but then I realized, we were still in Clare's driveway. I pulled away, "Your parents are probably waiting for you," she rolled down the window. "What are you doing?"

"Usually when they yell they're loud enough for the neighbors to hear, we've had people knock on our door before." Sure enough, we could hear them yelling. This was terrible, Clare doesn't deserve a life like this.

"You wanna stay out a little longer?"

"Actually, would your parents mind if I spent the night at your house?"

"Probably not…" I had to admit I loved the idea. I gave her a quick but passionate kiss before pulling out of her driveway. "You might wanna call your parents real quick."

"Nah… I'll just text them, they're hard to deal with when they're pissed off at each other, which is all the time."

"Okay then!"

As soon as we got there I yelled to see if my parents were home. "Mom! Dad!" no reply. I found a note on the kitchen table _'Out for dinner and a movie, be back around midnight.'_

"Well my parents aren't gonna be home until about midnight, what should we to until then?"

"Actually I was kinda hoping to take a shower." I was a little disappointed, I wanted to make out.

"Okay upstairs, third door on the left."

"Uhm… can you come help me find it?" This wasn't like Clare, she didn't need help with these kind of things.

"Sure, why not?"

"Alright here it is," I said standing outside the bathroom. She smiled at me and took my hand. _Uh oh… Clare what are you doing? _She pulled me in with her and shut the door. She put her hand on the back of my head and kissed me.

"No, you're not ready!" she didn't listen and took her clothes off. I just leaned against the door and watch as she stripped for me.

"Come on Eli," she said now completely naked, and me completely hard. She got down on her knees and unzipped my black jeans.

"Clare… what are you doing?"

"It's alright…" I pushed her away and and grabbed her left hand.

"You see this?" I yelled.

"You mean my hand?"

"No," I said pointing to her ring finger, "I mean your purity ring!"

"Eli… I just wanted to-"

"I know!" I said cutting her off mid-sentence. "You're not ready!"

"I'm sorry, I guess a got a little carried away," Now I felt kind of bad going off on her like that.

"Clare, you won't be ready until you get married! You do things like this now and pretty soon you'll be doing other things!" My voice was a bit calmer now. "You still wanna take a shower?"

"No I just kinda want to go to bed."

"Or we could make out?" I knew I was confusing her, but she should be used to my mood swings by now.

"Absolutely!"

"Oh, but you might wanna put some clothes on first!" I replied with a smirk.

**Coming up next chapter, the whole band, including Abbi, who snuck out again, go to a concert!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: If I owned Degrassi, Fitz would be in the title sequence and it would still be on four nights a week, and season 10: part two, would just be season 11.**

I woke up with Clare in my arms. I leaned in and started kissing her neck. "Morning?" she said obviously surprised by the way I had decided to wake her up.

"Morning, and such a fine one. You wanna head to the Dot for scones and coffee?"

"Sure," she said getting out of bed. She headed off to the bathroom to get dressed. Once I was dressed I walked into the bathroom with her.

"Does your mom have some make-up I can borrow, or should I just use yours?"

"Wow, jokes this early in the morning?" I got her some of my mom's eye-liner and mascara. After I handed it to her I checked my phone which had been silenced all night. I had six missed calls from Dalton within the last hour. It was only 10:00!

I picked up the phone and called Dalton back.

"Hello?"

"Dude, what's up, what's so important that you have to call six times?"

"I got four Fall Out Boy tickets for tonight!"

"Dude no way! How?"

"Won them in a radio show this morning!"

"Really? Is Abbi going?" I was hoping she would be.

"Yeah her parents gave in to let her go!"

"Sweet! Does Adam know yet?"

"Yeah! But you haven't heard the best part yet!"

"I'm listening..."

"Who are you talking to?" Clare blurted out suddenly so I couldn't make out what Dalton was saying.

"Just a second!" I said with a rude tone and immediately felt bad for snapping at her like that. "I'm sorry what now?"

"They're tickets for the second row!" I was so excited, I wasn't a HUGE fan of Fall Out Boy, but this was still amazing.

"Awesome! What time should I get there?"

"Meet us at the Dot at seven, but I gotta go I'll see you then!"

"See ya tonight!" I hung up the phone.

"What was that about?" Clare said startling me. In all my excitement I had practically forgotten Clare was still in the room.

"Dalton got tickets for Fall Out Boy tonight!"

"Fall Out Boy? I'm guessing I can't go."

"Sorry..."

"No, no it's fine. I've never even heard one of their songs before anyways. And I should probably get home, my parents have been calling all night."

"Bye Clare-bear!" I said squeezing her so tight I was probably cutting off circulation. She began kissing me, passionately. She threw on my bed. "Whoa Clare, what are you doing?"

"Nothing..." she said and began kissing my neck. I moaned a little. I was melting. She began slightly nibbling on a tender part of my neck. This was gonna leave a mark. All of a sudden her phone rang interrupting our moment. "It's my parents." she said disappointed. "I should probably get going." she said not even bothering to answer her phone.

"You're not going anywhere!" I replied leaving a surprised and slightly scared look on her face.

"Excuse me?"

"Not without a good-bye kiss." she smiled a bit. I kissed her as passionately as I could.

As soon as she had left I looked into the mirror. Yep, she left a hickey. I began wondering what Adam and Dalton would think of this.

I spent the rest of the day anxiously waiting until I could leave for the concert. At about 6:45 I decided to go ahead and leave.

I walked inside the Dot to see Adam, Abbi, and Dalton already there. I walked up and sat down next to them. "Hey Eli! What's up?"

"Nothin' really, just incredibly PSYCHED for the concert tonigh!"

"Me too, I have a feeling it's gonna be awesome!" Abbi said.

"Looks like you and Clare had some fun last night." Adam laughed.

"What do you mean?" Dalton asked. I was wondering the same thing. Adam unnexpectedly grabbed my chair and turned me around.

"What the heck?" I asked surprised.

"Look!" Adam said pointing to my neck. Dalton and Abbi simultaneously burst out into laughter at my hickey. I immediately covered it up with my hand but the laughter continued.

"Alright, knock it off." I said jokingly. But I was being serious.

"I thought you were gonna take her straight home after you left the movies!" Adam joked.

"Yeah, well we should probably get going!" I said in desperation to change the subject. We all piled into Dalton's car and headed to the concert. We spent the entire trip poking fun at each other and raving about how excited we were to be going to this concert. It was a while before we finally got to our seats because of all the crowds.

"Dude, how much longer until the show actually starts?" Adam asked.

Dalton looked down at his watch. "It's 7:45, the show starts at 8:00."

"Think I got time to grab some snacks, I'm a little hungry."

"Yeah definitely, I'll go with." Dalton replied. "Anyone else wanna come."

"No thanks." me and Abbi replied simultaneously.

All of a sudden a rather large man began shuffling past us and practically knocked Abbi over and my heart stopped for a split second as she fell into my arms. When she finally was able to sit up straight we caught eye contact and held it for what seemed like a century. It took all the strength I had not to kiss her. But we looked away. At that moment, I knew exactly how we both felt. Nothing needed to be said. We both knew what was going on here. We both knew it was wrong.

**Eli and Abbi have chemistry? Okay I'm sure you've known that was coming for a while. But find out how this effects Eli and Clare's relationship AND Dalton and Abbi's relationship in Chapter 6. Okay, I'm posting this at the same time as Chapter 4 and 6. And I should have 7 out in about an hour. I'm just gonna warn you, Chapter 6 is probably gonna be really short. Oh by the way, the reason I used Fall Out Boy is because they were actually mentioned on Degrassi in season 9, plus, I love Fall Out Boy!**


	6. Chapter 6

The rest of the week all I could think about was Abbi, even when i talked to Clare. I tried not to, but I just couldn't. Adam noticed something was up immediately. But I refused to tell him what was going on. I couldn''t be very romantic around Clare all week. The guilt was eating me alive. I kept wondering if I should tell Clare or not. After all, she is the sunshine of my life! She deserves to know. But she also has a lot going on right now with her parents constantly fighting, she doesn't deserve to have to worry about someone stealing her boyfriend. Especially since that already happened to her with K.C. I could tell she sensed something was up, but she didn't say anything to me.

Friday night finally came and I wasn't sure if I was looking forward to seeing Abbi, or dreading it. But it came anyways. As soon as I walked into our band room, I could tell something was up. The entire room was dead silent. I asked Clare to come, but thankfully, she had a student council meeting. They already had everything set up. I took my guitar out of it's case and plugged it in. I felt like the whole room was watching me. Abbi started singing her vocal excersises and Adam leaned over to whisper something in my ear. "Dude, something's up with Dalton and Abbi, they didn't even say hi to each other, they usually start making out the second they see each other."

I didn't feel the need to respond. Dalton began pounding on his drums. All of a sudden Abbi stopped singing and turned around to yell at Dalton. "Do you HAVE to play while I sing?"

"Do you HAVE to sing while I play?"

"Yes, I do. And you know why?" Me and Adam exchanged worried glances. "Because I'm the LEAD singer. You just play the drums." Abbi said very rudely.

"ANYONE can sing, you have to actually take lessons to be a drummer."

"No Dalton, not the way you do it." she yelled grabbing his drum sticks and began ferociously pounding on his drumset.

"STOP!" he screamed grabbing the drumsticks from her. She stormed out. Me and Adam just stood there staring at the ground. "WELL DON'T JUST STAND THERE AND DO NOTHING, I KNOW WHAT YOU DID!"

"What?" I replied.

"YOU WANNA KNOW WHY WE BROKE UP?" I didn't respond. "BECAUSE ABBI TOLD ME YOU AND HER HAD CHEMISTRY!" I looked over at Adam who was glaring suspiciously at me.

"I didn't do anything!"

"DON'T LIE TO ME ELI!"

"Whatever..." I said as I left. I saw Abbi on the curb crying. I ran up to her and put my arms around her to comfort her. "It's gonna be alright..." She stopped crying for a minute and lloked up at me. Before I knew what was happening she had kissed me. I kissed back. But then I realized what we were doing and sprang to my feet.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"I-I'm sorry!"

"I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND ABBI!"

"It didn't seem like you had one a second ago!"

"You know that I do!"

"I thought you liked me Eli!"

"Well... I don't." I said staring at the ground.

"I know you do! But don't worry Clare should be easy to get rid of..."

**GASP! Abbi's not the innocent girl we thought she was. Coming up in Chapter 7: Abbi tries to edge Clare out of the way! Will Clare be pushed out so easily? Also, Eli admits to Adam why he didn't tell Clare about the band in the first place!**


	7. Chapter 7

I was sitting up against my locker when Clare began frantically waving a note in my face. "What's this?"

"I don't know!" I said grabbing the note from her and reading it. _Clare, Eli really likes you, but he likes me too. I'm sorry, but you deserve to know the truth._

I took off running down the hall. I stopped when I found Abbi.

"Why would you do this? Do you have any idea what Clare's going through right now? She doesn't need this!"

"I like you Eli, and Clare's the only thing standing in my way of winning you over!" It wasn't like Abbi to get competitive like this, guess I don't know her very well.

"Abbi, come here." I said guiding her to a bench. "Sit down. I like you Abbi, I'm not gonna lie. But I really care about Clare, and I'm not gonna let anything get in the way of that!"

"I understand, I guess I underestimated your love for each other. I'm sorry Eli." To be honest I was a bit surprised she was giving in that easily.

"It's fine, just don't try anything again."

"I won't." I gave her a hug and she got up and left.

"Care to explain." I turned around to see Adam who had obviously witnessed the whole thing.

"After I left band practice on Friday, I saw Abbi crying on the curb, when I comforted her, she kissed me. I told her it was wrong and she said something about Clare being easy to push out of the way. I guess she tried pushing her out of the way by leaving a note in Clare's locker telling Clare I liked Abbi and I think you know the rest."

"Yeah, dude why didn't tell your best friend?"

"I didn't really want you know."

"Just tell me one thing, why didn't you tell Clare in the first place?"

"Well, I guess because I knew she'd be threatened."

"You knew _she'd_ be threatened, or _you'd_ be threatened?" I hadn't thought about that, I guess it was the second one, but I wouldn't even admit it to myself.

"I don't really wanna talk about it."

"Okay, I understand you wanna catch a movie after school?"

"Sure!"

After school Adam go into my car and we drove to the movies. When we were on our way to the movies I noticed Abbi at the side of the road with another guy. But who was that guy? It couldn't be...

**Hey! Soooooo sorry this was late but coming up next chapter, find out who Abbi's mystery guy is. Also: a shocking secret is revealed!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Guys! Before you read this, re-read Chapter 7 if you haven't read if it's been more than an hour since you last read it. I forgot a really important scene in there. And something is wrong with my computer so I can't read your reviews, but please, keep reviewing, because I'll be able to view them from my phone soon if my computer won't let me.**

I was so in shock from what I had just seen I wasn't even paying attention to my driving.

"Eli! Stop sign!" I slammed the brakes as hard as I could making the tires screech. "What's with you?"

"Look!" I yelled pointing to Abbi.

"Is that… Fitz?" Adam stuttered.

"I can't believe it! This isn't like Abbi to go for a guy like Fitz, she's smarter than that!"

"Yeah well she's surprised us a lot lately. Can we just go?" Adam said impatiently.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." I wasn't even paying attention at the movies. My brain was still trying to process it all. _Fitz?_ Of all the guys she could have gone for she chose to go for the one who almost stabbed me. Unbelievable! Abbi and _Fitz?_ Fitz and _Abbi?_ Nothing about this situation was right. Could I be… jealous? No, maybe Fitz has changed, I should be happy for them, right? I've never been more confused in my life.

Once I got home from the movies I decided to give Abbi a call. "Hello?" a surprised voice answered.

"Hey Abbi, it's Eli."

"Yeah I know, I can read the caller ID."

"Um… are you dating Fitz?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Nothing, I just saw you two walking together."

"Well, not that it's any of your business, but yes, I am dating Fitz."

"You DO realize he almost stabbed me, right?"

"He's not like that anymore!"

"Oh really? Did he tell you that, because he's probably just saying that so he can sleep with you!"

"You don't know anything Eli!"

"Don't be naïve!"

"Whatever, just stay out of my business!" she said hanging up the phone. Great, so she won't even listen to me. Well, there's only one way to see if Fitz really has changed, to make friends with the enemy.

I decided to give Fitz a call. "Hello?" a very confused voice answered.

"Fitz, yeah I need to talk to you!"

"Why, so you can get me expelled from my private school too?"

"No, you're dating Abbi right?"

"Uh, yeah?" he sounded so confused and I found it really funny.

"Well, I'm kinda Abbi's friend, so she told me I should try and make friends with you, she says you've changed."

"I have a little, but I still have all the same friends, and _enemies."_

"Yeah, yeah I understand, just meet me at the Dot in ten minutes."

"Why?"

"Just do it!" I hung up the phone and headed to the Dot. This should be interesting.

When I got there Fitz was already at a table. I sat down in the seat across from him.

"So how many times have you slept with her?" I asked with a smirk.

"None!"

"That's a surprise!"

"Yeah, I _actually_ like her for a change."

"Seriously, well don't worry, it won't be long before she realizes she's out of your league."

"If you just came here to insult me, then you're wasting both of our time."

"No, I'm sorry. I came here to tell you, that if you _ever_ hurt her, I _will_ kick your ass!"

"Yeah, sure."

"I also came to make a peace treaty."

"I'm not gonna fall for that, because every time I _have_ fallen for it, I end up getting arrested."

"Yeah, and I'm sorry for that. But this time will be different!"

"Heard that before," He got up and started to walk out. I followed him and tried to stop him.

"Fitz, wait!" I tried to stop him even though he was already out the door, but he silenced me and pulled me into a corner. He pointed to a bench where Abbi was talking to Bianca, we were both silent trying to listen to their conversation.

"I knew there had to be a reason a girl like you would go out with an idiot like Fitz." Bianca said.

"Yeah, I would never go out with him for any other reason."

"But seriously, goth boy?"

"Yeah, well Fitz is his enemy, when I talked to Eli on the phone he seemed really _concerned_ that I was dating Fitz."

"Well I have to give you credit, you definitely chose the right guy to make Eli jealous." I put my hand on Fitz' shoulder as a way of apologizing but he threw to the ground and walked over to Abbi and Bianca and began yelling at Abbi.

"So _that's_ the reason you went out with me. I don't believe, I thought you were better than that Abbi! For _once_, I actually like a girl and _this_ is what I get!"

"I'm so sorry!" Abbi began apologizing like crazy.

"Save it. I'm not interested in a girl like you." Truth is, I wasn't either, the fact that she did that to make me jealous, was a HUGE turn-off.

I decided to give Clare a call. "Hey Eli!" she answered.

"Clare, can you meet me at the park. We really need to talk."

"Um… okay." Her voice sounded nervous. But she needed to know the truth about what happened between me and Abbi.

I sat on a bench in the park waiting for Clare to show up. "Eli…" she said forcing out a smile. I didn't want to hurt her, but I needed to make things right.

"There's something I need to tell you."

"Just make it fast."

"Don't worry, I'm not breaking up with you, but it's still not good." She bit her lip nervously. I began by telling her about the fight between Abbi and Dalton and told her everything after that.

"I don't understand how you could like someone else."

"Clare, I swear I'm completely over her!"

She sighed, "Positive?"

"Absolutely." She pulled me in for the kiss, I was definitely over Abbi. My heart filled with joy knowing she forgave me.

** It's not over yet! Coming up in Chapter 9: Eli clarifies things with Abbi. **


	9. Chapter 9

"Abbi, can I talk to you for a minute?" I saw a smile spread across her face as I lead her away from her friends in the hallway.

"Okay, what's going on?"

"There's something I need to tell you."

"Anything," I knew what was on her mind, but I had to clear things up immediately.

"I don't like you."

"What? You already told me that you did!" she began inching towards me.

"Not anymore, I only like Clare." I pushed her away.

"Oh come on! I _know _that's not true!"

"Well it is!"

"Eli! Don't lie to yourself!" she said putting her hands on my shoulder.

"I'm not! I finally know exactly what I want!" I said shoving her hands off.

"Then what _do_ you want?" I really didn't need her trying to play these games with me.

"I want to have a _normal_ relationship with Clare!" I was getting really frustrated. I finally had things figured out and she's gonna try and change my mind!

"What's wrong with a normal relationship with _me_?"

"My heart beats for Clare, and _only_ for Clare."

"I find that hard to believe."

"Well, it's the truth."

"Okay," I could tell she still wasn't gonna give up. She walked quickly down the hall. I followed at a safe distance so she wouldn't know I was there. I was a bit surprised when she walked out into an almost-empty hallway. I hid myself to make my presence unknown.

She took out her phone and dialed a number. "Hey…" she said in a bit of a devious tone. "Meet me at the Dot in ten minutes, there's something I need to talk to you about." I immediately left the hallway and headed to my locker. I found a hat that should hide who I am pretty well. I drove to the Dot in order to insure that I would get there before she did, or her guest.

I sat on a bench outside the coffee shop waiting for Abbi to show up. As soon as she did I casually followed making sure she didn't know who I was. I sat at a table near her with a newspaper that I brought. I anxiously waited for her guest to show up. Fitz walked through the door. Wait, she couldn't have invited Fitz here could she have? Not after what she did to him! But sure enough Fitz took a seat across from Abbi. I was careful not to rustle the newspaper in my face in order to listen to their conversation.

"Abbi, you're the last person on Earth that I want to talk to right now."

"Is that the only reason you came, to tell me _that_?" Fitz didn't say a word. He just waited for Abbi to continue speaking. "Look, Eli's gotten you arrested twice, right?" Oh crap, please don't let this be about me.

"That would be correct." He responded.

"Well I think it's about time you got revenge on him." I was a bit surprised, I'm pretty sure that threatening to stab me qualified as revenge.

"Yeah, I guess I should."

"So let's work together on how we're gonna get revenge on him."

"I don't know…"

"Come on, you can't just sit there and do nothing!"

"I guess you're right, what's the plan?"

"Just meet me at my house at 7:30 tonight and we'll discuss it." She said handing him her address.

"Alright, I'll see you then!" They both got up to leave. I suppose I should always be looking over my shoulder from now on. Clare walked in and I immediately set the newspaper down and dashed over to her.

"Eli! What are you doing here?

"Same reason you're here, to simply get some coffee." I lied, she didn't need to know I came to spy on Abbi, she would definitely get the wrong idea.

"Well then would you mind if I actually went and got my coffee?"

"Nah, coffee's boring." I said with a smirk.

"Well, I don't really have anything else to do but go home to my parents fighting and I really don't-" I kissed her cutting her off mid-sentence.

"My parents aren't home." I gave her another smirk.

"What time will they be home?"

"About eight or so."

"Alright."

We got into my hearse and I drove her to my house. I was looking forward to making out with my girlfriend for a few hours. We made it up to my bedroom and immediately she threw me on the bed and climbed on top of me. I slid my tongue along her bottom lip and she opened her mouth. I took dominance and climbed on top of her. I gave her soft kisses up and down her neck. I noticed her slip of her purity ring off and put it in her pocket.

"Are you sure?" I asked her.

"Absolutely, I love you Eli."

"I love you too Clare Diana Edwards. I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?"

"We'll need some protection." I said with a smirk and headed to my parents room. I opened the top drawer on the nightstand and sure enough, there were a few condoms. I grabbed one and raced back to my own bedroom where Clare was anxiously waiting for me. I jumped on top of her and continued where we had left off.

About two hours later Clare left. I begged her not to, but she didn't have a choice. I lied down in my bed completely satisfied. I was just a little worried that Clare wasn't ready. I just hoped I hadn't pressured her. I couldn't wait to see her again the next day. I was filled with love for Clare. I was craving more from her. I couldn't believe I could find a love more real than Julia. I was so happy I almost forgot about Abbi and Fitz, but I didn't care anymore. All I wanted was Clare, and nothing Abbi or Fitz could do would make me change my mind. I called Clare before I went to bed to say goodnight. After hearing her voice again I could finally get to sleep.

**Sorry this wasn't that good , I'm having a bit of writer's block, it took me like two hours to write that! I'm not even sure if I should keep this going or not so please review and tell me if I should! But I'll definitely make chapter 10 but I could go farther than that I'm just not sure if I should! Coming up next chapter: Find out what Fitz and Abbi have in store for Eli, also, how will Clare react to losing her virginity! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Sooooooooooo sorry this took so long, I got my computer taken away for a month because of bad grades. So please review, there will be one chapter after this, but I'll try and write some more stories because I had to put two stories aside because for some reason I thought I could handle writing them all at the same time! So my friend is writing a story about Eli and K.C. fighting for Clare and I'm typing it up and posting them for her so keep an eye out for that story called 'On the Outside Looking In' and I'll also be continuing my story about Eli and Julia's relationship called 'Lost Love'. The first two chapters are already posted so please go check them out. Now that I've rambled long enough, here's the ending to Overcoming Obstacles. This final chapters are written from different points of view.**

CLARE'S POV:

I woke up that morning thinking about last night. I touched the finger that once held my purity ring. I was started to wonder if I was really ready, but I loved Eli so much, I was willing to go the distance for him. I missed him so much. I was really excited to see him at school, but I was also a little afraid because of what we did. I was starting to wonder why I let things go as far as they did, but it was my decision wasn't it? But that boy is the only one who could possibly make me feel the way that he did. And everything just feels so right when I'm around him. He's really starting to change me. I love him.

My phone started to ring, it was Eli. I immediately picked it up.

"Hey!" I said excitedly.

"Hey, fun night last night, huh?" I knew he enjoyed it.

"Absolutely!"

"How about I give you a ride to school? I could pick you up in about half an hour?"

"Sure, see you then!"

"Love you Clare-bear!"

"Love you too Eli!" I hung up the phone and took a shower. I got out and did my make-up and blow-dried my hair making sure my curls were perfect. I needed to make sure I looked great for Eli.

I heard a horn beep outside. I looked out my window and saw his hearse nearly covered in graffiti. _What the hell happened to his car? _I walked out and slid into the passenger seat. He clearly wasn't pleased, probably because of his car that he loved to death.

"What happened?"

"Fitz and Abbi, I can't believe they would do this as some sort of 'revenge'!"

"How do you know it was them?"

"I overheard them talking 'bout how they were gonna get back at me for rejecting Abbi, and getting Fitz arrested."

"How about I go with you to get this spray-paint washed off after school, it'll make the wait less boring."

"Sure, but with what money I'm broke!"

"Don't know, but how much_ do _you have?"

"Really? You obviously don't know the meaning of _broke!_"

"So you have absolutely no money?"

"None." Great, so now he's going to be in a bad mood all day because of his car.

"Don't worry, we'll find a way to get it off." I said as we started to pull into the Degrassi parking lot. Fitz was standing right by the entrance. Eli rushed into a parking space when he saw him.

"Eli… don't do anything to him." He glared at me. "Please Eli, don't."

"He trashed my car Clare!" Fitz began tapping on Eli's window laughing at him. Eli reached for the door handle, but I stopped him.

"Eli! Violence is never the answer!"

"You're right Clare…"

"I am?"

"It's the solution." Before I could stop him from going any further he jumped out of the car. He gave Fitz a shove.

"Watch it pretty boy!"

"You're the one that should be looking out." Eli punched Fitz square in the nose. Fitz backed up gripping his nose in pain.

"Surely you must've learned your lesson by now, Eli!" Fitz knocked Eli to the ground and began repeatedly punching Eli. I jumped out of the car and tried to go break up the fight, it was killing me to see Eli hurt like this. I started to run over to Eli and Fitz but was stopped by one of Fitz' friends. I tried to break free of their grip but they wrapped their arms all the way around me.

"Let go of me!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that." He said as he put his hand over his mouth and started to drag me away. Pretty soon I was in the back seat of his car.

"What are you doing?" I said as he blindfolded me.

"Helping Fitz get back at Eli,"

"What are you going to do to me?"

"Take you on a little 'fieldtrip'."

"To where?"

"That's what you'll have to figure out." I felt tears in my eyes, I had been kidnapped.

ELI'S POV:

I finally managed to shove Fitz off of me. I got up and kicked Fitz in the stomach and finally I aimed a little lower and kicked him in the nuts. I felt a certain satisfaction seeing him roll on the ground in pain. "That's what you get!" I laughed at him even though I probably had a black eye from getting punched by him.

I looked around for Clare so I could walk her to class, she wasn't anywhere to be seen and she wasn't in my car. I was a little worried, but she probably got mad at me for fighting Fitz, so she probably left.

History seemed to take forever, but next was English, so I could see Clare again. I walked in and surprisingly Clare wasn't there. She must be running a little late. But I couldn't help but constantly turn around to see if she was coming. The warning bell rang. _Come on Clare, hurry up… You're going to miss class! _Finally, Miss Dawes walked in and she still wasn't here. _Was she seriously that mad that she'd skip class to avoid me?_

After English I called Clare. "Hello?" she answered. Something in her voice was wrong.

"Clare! Are you that mad, you have to skip class?"

"Eli…"

"He trashed my car Clare, you can't expect me to just shrug it off!"

"Eli, listen to me!" Something in her voice gave me chills.

"What's going on? Where are you?" After hearing the tone in her voice, I was starting to panic.

"I don't know! One of Fitz friends kidnapped me while you were fighting and you didn't even notice. He threw me in the back of his car and blind-folded me. We were in the car for about 30 minutes, then he took me into an alley and-"

"No!" I yelled I didn't want to hear what came next.

"Eli…?"

"Please don't tell me he…" I couldn't even say it.

"No!" I felt a huge amount of relief. "But I have no idea where the hell I am, or better yet, how to get home!"

"Alright what do you see around you, surely there has to be someone you can ask for directions!"

"Yeah, but it was a half-hour _drive_! I can't walk from here!"

"I'll come get you, just figure out where you are."

"Okay."

"How long have you been there?"

"Awhile."

"Why didn't you call as soon as you got a chance?"

"I didn't want to give you any more reason to skip class!"

"Clare! This is serious! If I would've known I could already have picked you up and you could already be safe!"

"I'm sorry…"

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you, I love you Clare."

"I love you too Eli! I'm going to go into this little shop I see and ask where I am. I'll call you back in two minutes!"

"Okay, bye."

"Bye." Click. We hung up. I felt a wave of panic go through me. How could they kidnap my Clare? Why would they kidnap her? I was so confused. I rushed out to my car. _Crap… Well that's just fucking great!_ I said examining my car.

CLARE'S POV:

"Excuse me sir?" I said.

"Yes?" he replied leaning over the counter.

"Um… could you tell me the name of this town?"

"Yeah sure, Hamilton." _Hamilton? That's so far away! _I thought.

"Thank you." I said walking outside to look at the street signs. 56th St and N Chapman Dr. I picked up my phone and dialed Eli's number.

FITZ' POV:

Great, so the little fight I managed to start with Eli worked perfectly as a distraction. Luckily my friend Luke had things under control with Clare. I'm not planning to hurt anyone. Just send Eli into panic, and Clare for that matter. And by taking Clare away, it'll freak both of them out. And they can't press charges, they don't have proof of anything. But before I could get Luke to take Clare away, I needed to get Eli to take his eyes off of his precious Clare for a little, therefore I vandalized Eli's hearse and then provoked him into starting a fight with me. But I have more in store for the both of them.

It was first period and I should be in class. _Oh well._ I thought. I've skipped class plenty of times. However, Eli has too. But luckily for me, I'm pretty sure he went to class. That gives me time to further delay him rescuing Clare. He probably assumed Clare left because she was mad at him for starting a fight. I walked over to Eli's car and pulled out a knife. I knew what I had to do. I crouched down. Without questioning my actions, I thrust the knife into his tire. I did the same to the other three tires. _Good luck getting to Clare now! _I laughed to myself. I called Luke to make sure the other part of the plan was working.

"Hey dude!"

"Have you guys reached Hamilton yet?"

"Yeah, I left her in an alley before removing a blind-fold. But it shouldn't be hard for her to figure out where she is."

"Doesn't matter, who's gonna come get her? I slashed Eli's tires."

"Awesome! But what about her parents?"

"Don't know dude, I doubt she wants to drag them into this. For all she knows, Eli can still come get her."

"Perfect. That'll be a hundred bucks for my services, alright?"

"Fine. I'll give it to you later."

"Alright, later." I hung up. _Perfect._ I thought.

**Ooh… Suspense. So I'll post the next chapter, hopefully tomorrow. But first let me know if that should be the last chapter. Because I could keep this going. Or I could write a sequel, maybe put Fitz and Luke on trial! You let me know, to be honest I could probably start a million different things just from this. So let me know what I should do. And again, sorry I couldn't update sooner. Check out my other stories. I'm probably not going to update 'Always On My Mind' until I finish 'Lost Love', just to let you know. But please check them out.**


	11. Chapter 11

**:D :D :D Sorry, this is a short chapter, reviews make me update sooner! :D :D :D**

ELI'S POV:

I sighed crouching down to examine my destroyed tires. I have _one_ spare tire. And it's going to take forever to change all four when I get more tires. My phone started ringing. It was Clare.

"Hey…" I answered.

"I'm in Hamilton. At 56th St. and N Chapman Dr."

"Great! So now we know where you are, but how are we going to get there?"

"Your car?" she replied, with a tone that was intended to say 'duh!'.

"Fitz slashed my tires!"

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, this is NOT the end of this."

"I'll call my parents, let 'em know what happened."

"You can't!" I exclaimed. "They'll totally overreact!"

"Then what are we gonna do?" she asked.

"Isn't there an auto shop down the street? They sell tires there."

"We went over this this morning, I'm broke!"

"Right. Well, figure something out, and in 45 minutes, I'm calling my parents."

"Fine, I'll work something out."

CLARE's POV:

Fitz slashed Eli's tires? What kind of person does that? This was inexcusable. I give Eli permission to beat the crap out of him.

I wandered around trying to decide what to do and I settled upon a coffee shop. I ordered a white-chocolate mocha and sat down occasionally checking the time on my phone. 20 more minutes and I can call my parents and ask them to pick me up. But maybe Eli's right, maybe they will totally overreact, perhaps I could call a taxi or ride the bus. My phone started ringing. I stared down at the caller ID, shocked. Why did I even have their number in my phone?

Reluctantly, I picked it up. "What do you want?" I scoffed.

"I feel bad, I know I crossed a serious line with what I did to you."

"You mean what you did to Eli, and what your friend did to me."

"Yeah, but I payed Luke to kidnap you, so it was technically me."

"But Luke agreed to it!"

"So?"

"You DO realize I could press charges against you

AND Luke for kidnapping me, right?"

"You have no proof of that! You could have gone with him voluntarily to Hamilton."

"But I didn't!"

"Tell it to the judge!"

"Well maybe I will!"

"Okay, look I wanted to apologize, I know I crossed a line, that was uncalled for. I just wanted to freak you and Eli out a bit. I'm sorry."

"You went through all that trouble just to scare us?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Well to be honest, I have ways of getting home!"

"Like what?"

"Like my parents!"

"You really want to get them involved?"

"I don't know, I could call a taxi!"

"I'll come get you!"

"Why?"

"Because it's free for you, and it'll give me a chance to make up for being such an asshole!"

"Fine." I agreed. Even though I knew this wouldn't be enough to make up for it. But I needed a ride home. And since this was free, and didn't involve my parents, why not?  
But something told me this was a bad idea. But he said he's sorry, and he sounded guilty. What could go wrong?

**Sorry this chapter's so short, I'm out of ideas, and I felt bad for not publishing for a couple of days, so I went ahead and posted what I already had. Please review, I need ideas! Also, I'm going to continue writing, but should I continue this story in a sequel, or just keep going off of this one? Review and tell me! :D :D :D Reviews make me happy, me being happy means I update sooner! :D :D :D **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi, or any of the characters, except for Abbi and Dalton. I also do not own Starbucks.**

**A/N: Sorry this took so long, school has been really hectic lately. I'll try and update more frequently. This chapter has a LOT in store… Just please don't hate me! **

**Nataliaemoelirocker: You read my mind… but perhaps I should take it a step further! Lol, just read.**

Fitz' POV:

I got in the car and began driving to Hamilton to pick Clare up. The trap is set. She thinks I'm going to take her straight home. I looked down into my hand. I admit this was not exactly legal, but it's not like she's going to remember anything, that was the ingenious part of my plan. I pulled over to a Starbucks. I walked in and ordered a hot chocolate. This was for Clare, I don't drink coffee. Once I got in the car I carefully took the lid off the cup. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the roofie. Classic date rape drug. I'm not sure what effect it will have on her. Everyone experiences it differently, it may even cause her to pass out, I know one thing's for sure, I am definitely getting laid tonight, she literally won't be able to control herself. That's kind of the point of a roofie, to make her lose all self control. **(A/N: I wanted to make sure I had accurate information on this, so I went to urban dictionary, and this is the definition they gave me. ****What desperate sick fuckers use to get laid. Lol, that's Fitz alright.)**

I slipped the roofie into her drink. I smiled to myself. This was going to work out perfectly. But Eli can't find out. He'd kill me. But I hardly have to worry about that, Clare won't remember anything, but I will.

Clare's POV:

I sat by the alley Luke dropped me off in to make it easier for Fitz to find me. I realized I should probably call Eli and let him know what was going on. But I was a little nervous, he probably wouldn't be real thrilled with the fact that I was going to be alone with Fitz. But what's the worst that could happen? If Fitz tries anything, then he's dead as soon as Eli gets a hold of him. I picked up my phone and called Eli.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hey, I got a ride home!"

"Your parents come get you?"

"No, not exactly, um… Fitz is." Silence. Eli didn't say a word. "Eli?"

"Are you suicidal?"

"I don't think he would _kill_ me Eli."

"What on Earth would make you think that this is in any possible way a good idea?"

"Because I need a ride home, and I don't want to involve my parents."

"I'm not letting you go with him." He demanded.

"You got a better idea?"

"No…" he sighed. "But I have a bad feeling about this. And I'm not letting you go."

"Look, I don't want to worry my parents, and you can't stop me!" I yelled.

"Fine… go, but I swear to God if he tries _anything_ on you he's a dead man." He scoffed.

"I know. I'll talk to you later."

"Wait!"

"What?"

"I love you more than anything in the world, please, promise me you won't do anything stupid." After all this time that we've been dating he still gives me butterflies when he says things like this.

"I promise."

"You're mine, okay?"

"I'm yours. I love you Eli!"

"I love you too Clare-bear."

"Bye." Click. We hung up. I leaned up against a wall waiting for Fitz to come. After a few minutes a car finally pulled up. It was Fitz. I got up and got a sick feeling in my stomach as I got in the passenger seat. Maybe this isn't a good idea. I shook the thought off and buckled my seatbelt.

"Thanks for the ride Fitz." I said.

"No problem, I realize what I did was incredibly stupid, this is the least I could do."

"Yeah, just don't ever pull anything like that again, alright?"

"Sure, whatever. I got you some hot chocolate." He said handing me a Starbucks cup.

"Thanks." Why would he get me hot chocolate?

"You like hot chocolate right?"

"Yeah!" I said taking a sip. Wow, I can't believe he's being this nice. In about five minutes, I had finished about half the cup. I was starting to feel really dizzy. I giggled a little. And took another gulp of the hot chocolate. It wasn't really hot anymore.

"How you feeling Clare?"

"I feel… _magical._" I giggled some more. I noticed Fitz was grinning like a fool. I felt loose and free, like a dove. "You're really sexy Fitz, has anyone ever told you that?"

"Uh… no." Fitz replied. I started laughing. Fitz pulled over into the parking lot of an abandoned movie theater.

Eli's POV:

I wanted to go to Clare's house to wait until she got back. But I had no way of getting there. I was sitting by my car in the parking lot when Abbi walked up to me.

"Hey hot stuff!" she said.

"Ugh, what do you want?"

"You." She said with a smile.

"Sorry, I'm taken."

"But you even admitted yourself, you like me, and you can't deny it!" she said standing right in front of me, a little too close.

"Not anymore. I have my eyes on one girl, and one girl only."

"Really, Eli? Are you sure about that?" she said while playing with my tie. I pushed her away.

"Yes! I'm positive! I love Clare, I love her to death!"

"Hmm… Well I'm not a quitter. And I'm not giving in that easily. Just remember, anytime you want me, I'm yours." She winked at me before leaving. Well that's just fucking great, now I have to worry about Clare and Abbi chasing me.

Fitz' POV:

She says I'm sexy. I took the hot chocolate from her. She doesn't need anymore. I'd say she has the perfect dose. I drove into an old abandoned theater parking lot. Where we could be alone. I looked at her. She was high as a kite. I grabbed the back of her head and crashed my lips into hers. She kissed back. I've wanted to kiss her for a while now. Once we pulled away I slid into the back seat where we'd have more room. This was going to be fun. "Where'd you go Fitz?" she asked looking around dizzily. I laughed a little and reached out to guide her to the back seat. I laid across the seat and pulled Clare on top of me. I've wanted this for so long. We were making out for a few minutes when I flipped her over. I reached my hand around her back and grabbed her shirt and pulled it off. I was all over her newly bare skin. She didn't even seem to realize what I was doing to her.

"Eli's gonna kill me!" I said out loud.

"Whaa?" she said. Wow, she's really fucked up. I didn't really care though. I reach my hand across the passenger seat and opened the glove box. I fumbled around in it until I found what I was looking for, a condom.

**I know, I know. This is a really fucked up chapter. Please don't hate me. Feel free to scold me for taking so long to update though. And I'm sorry if Clare's behavior wasn't accurate, I can proudly say I've never been around someone on roofies. So please review, it will motivate me to update sooner! By the way the reason I wrote the last part from Fitz' POV in stead of Clare's is because I have no idea what someone's thinking when they're half-conscious. And I'm assuming she wasn't thinking and had no idea what was going on.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey! I'm trying to update more often. I changed the summary, someone said the story got off track and didn't follow the summary anymore. So I decided they were right and I changed it, yay! So here it is, Chapter 13! =D =D =D**

Eli's POV:

I tried calling Clare to see if she was home yet. It kept going straight to voicemail. This was freaking me out. I ran my fingers through my hair and realized how much I was sweating. _It's alright. Her phone just ran out of batteries, that's all. And she hasn't gotten a chance to charge it yet._ I figured I was overreacting. I need to stop being so overprotective. I tried to call Clare again. No answer. I decided to call Fitz. No answer. I couldn't think of who else I could call. Maybe her parents to ask if she's home yet. No, school's not out yet. I decided I had nothing left to lose so I went ahead and called Abbi, she might be behind this. She picked up almost immediately.

"Hey Eli, I knew you'd come around."

"I'm not coming around, do you know where Clare is?"

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't."

"Do you or don't you?"

"Not telling."

"What do you want from me?"

"I think you know…"

"No, now just tell me where Clare is."

"I could, but it's gonna cost you."

"I'm not gonna sleep with you." I can't believe she's doing this!

"I don't wanna have sex, I just wanna make out a bit."

"I don't think so."

"Oh that's too bad, because if you knew where she was, you might be able to save her."

"Save her?"

"Yeah, as in rescue."

"I know, but is she in trouble?"

"I guess you could say that."

"Please, just tell me where she is."

"Nah, I wanna a little something, something from you first."

"Abbi, please don't do this!"

"Just make out, you know you want to. Besides, will Clare really be mad once you rescue her?"

"Fine. Whatever it takes to save Clare." I couldn't believe I just agreed to that. But it's for Clare, and all we have to do is kiss, right?

Fitz' POV:

I held the condom in my hand as I undid my belt buckle. I was completely hard. Once I had my pants off, I took off my shirt. Clare appeared to be barely conscious. I slid her jeans off and reached around her back and undid her bra clasp. We were both completely naked now.

About twenty minutes later:

I had a lot of fun with Clare. I'm sure she would have too, if she could even remember anything. She's going to wake up tomorrow, and tonight will be a complete blank. After I was finished doing a number on her I wasn't quite sure what to do next. I handed her her clothes, she took them and gave them right back. What the hell? I realized I was going to have to dress her myself. It wasn't an easy task, but I managed. I guided her back to the front seat of my car. I buckled her in and drove her back to my house. This is about the time I usually get home from school anyways.

**I know, please don't hate me. Sorry it was a short chapter, I wasn't real motivated because I only got one review on the last chapter. So if I get at least five reviews on this chapter, I'll post the next one tomorrow and it'll be much longer. If I get at least 10 reviews, I'll leave a pleasant surprise at the end!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey Guys! I'm sorry but I have a serious case of writer's block, so please give me some ideas. I probably won't update for a while unless I get some inspiration. If only I had Eli as my partner to help me get through my writer's block. Anyways, I'm really sorry! So please review and give me some ideas! I really hope I get some inspiration soon because this is driving me insane! I want to write but every time I try I just can't! On top of that I'm a little stressed about getting into this one school I really want to go to, my parents are the coordinators for my school's volleyball program and I have to help them with tryouts while I'm trying out myself, I'm playing in another club volleyball team, and don't forget school! You probably think I'm making this up, but sadly, no. But club volleyball's almost over, but I think I might join a dance team. But now I'm thinking that's not such a good idea. Lol. I'll try my best to update!**


End file.
